


exhale slow

by suheafoams



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, college track AU, dumb boys in love, leedo as sprints captain, seoho as distance captain, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: seoho likes to think he's always played it safe with geonhak by pretending they'll never get along, but he's thrown off balance when geonhak sets aside their old patterns to openly take care of him.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 24
Kudos: 170





	exhale slow

**Author's Note:**

> super short but really liked this first attempt at seodo so wanted to share ;3;

The toe of a sneaker nudges at Seoho’s side, and he immediately knows who’s come to bother him even before he’s rolled over to look. 

“Where’s your post-workout pushup cult circle?” Geonhak asks dryly, squatting down next to Seoho. He flips Seoho so that Seoho’s lying on his back, and probably notices the indents on Seoho’s skin from lying on the turf for so long, because he swats at Seoho’s shirt and legs to get any stray plastic pellets off of him. “They took off early?”

“Distance finished earlier than sprints today, for once,” Seoho says, sitting up, then narrows his eyes when he sees Geonhak’s gaze wandering. The sprints captain is probably looking for a potential way to get on his nerves, but Seoho doesn’t have the energy for that, not when he’s preoccupied with a potential injury that will most likely affect his performance in the track meet two days from now. “Don’t even think about it, Geonhak. I’m not going to fight with you today.” 

“I don’t always want to piss you off, Seoho,” Geonhak says, chuckling before he asks, “What’s wrong with your leg?” 

Seoho frowns, too surprised to protest when Geonhak firmly presses his fingers into the spot above Seoho’s knee that had been bothering him the entirety of practice. He can feel an uncomfortable flush of warmth spread up his neck and to his ears, and he hopes that Geonhak hasn’t noticed, although he’s starting to realize Geonhak is always picking up on things about him that even Seoho’s closest teammates don’t catch. Like the discomfort in his leg, which he thought he had done a good job of concealing. “How do you know something’s wrong with my leg?” 

“Your running form was off,” Geonhak says. He raises an eyebrow at Seoho, and shifts his hand higher to dig his thumb into Seoho’s thigh, searching for any knots hiding in the muscle. Seoho tries to pull away, but Geonhak holds him down in place. “Stop moving.” 

“You don’t have to do this,” Seoho says, fidgeting. It’s more comfortable to bicker with Geonhak, after all, because when they’re this close to each other, all Seoho can think about is his underlying attraction to Geonhak that had made him bristle at every attempt Geonhak made to become closer with him, the fascination that hasn’t faded one bit no matter how many times Seoho tucks that interest away in a box to be ignored for the time being. “I was going to head home anyway—”

“I know you don’t like me, but it won’t kill you to let me take care of you for a few minutes,” Geonhak says. “If you let the pain go untreated, it’s going to make things worse for you later.” 

“I’ve never disliked you,” Seoho says sourly, then presses his lips together without offering any further clarification, because he’s definitely not going to admit that his aversion to getting along with Geonhak stems not from genuine animosity, but from a fear of liking Geonhak more than he should. 

Geonhak studies Seoho for a moment, and Seoho promptly regrets admitting what little information he did at all, having forgotten that Geonhak is great at reading between the lines even if he pretends to be a bit rough and insensitive in front of other people. Then Geonhak smiles, a little knowingly, and Seoho is so  _ fucked. _

“I’ll drive you home,” Geonhak says, lifting Seoho with him as he stands up. He keeps his hands on Seoho’s waist until he’s sure that Seoho’s steady on his feet. “But  _ after _ we get some frozen yogurt together.”

“I don’t like froyo,” Seoho says, looking for the fastest way to escape Geonhak’s clutches. 

“Hwanwoong told me that’s all you ever want when the distance team travels anywhere for a meet,” Geonhak says, voice smug enough that Seoho considers smacking him. “And I’ve just realized that you don’t  _ dislike  _ me, so we should celebrate.” 

“Hwanwoong’s full of shit, don’t listen to that brat,” Seoho says, but Geonhak bulldozes right over him, asking if Seoho’s leg hurts enough that Geonhak should carry him like a princess, and in defeat, Seoho starts walking towards the parking lot before Geonhak sweeps him off his feet in more ways than one. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just got into oneus yesterday lmao 
> 
> i hope this was some nice seodo snackies!! u can find me on twt @ suheafoams. im primarily atz fanwriter but oneus, , ,, is capturing my heart


End file.
